The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft and more particularly to a control surface for an aircraft.
Aircraft incorporate control surfaces to provide roll, pitch and yaw control, as well as high lift devices such as flaps. Present control surfaces are rigid panels that are pivoted out of the surrounding moldline of the aircraft to create the control moment. These control surfaces have gaps that result in aerodynamic spillage, that reduce the effectiveness of the control surface. Present control surfaces are particularly ineffective in tailless aircraft designs. Tailless designs provide increased aerodynamic efficiency and agility. However, to provide adequate yaw control thrust-vectoring engine nozzles are required. Thrust-vectoring nozzles are expensive and heavy.
Thus there exists a need for a control surface that does not have aerodynamic spillage and can replace heavy, expensive thrust-vectoring nozzles on tailless aircraft designs.
A control surface for an aircraft that overcomes these and other problems has a reinforced elastomer surface on a surface of the aircraft and has a perimeter attached to the aircraft. An actuation mechanism moves the reinforced elastomer surface from a first position, substantially conforming to a moldline of the aircraft, to a second position, protruding from the moldline of the aircraft.